Legado
by SaraDreamer
Summary: Él era el vice capitán, y con eso le bastaba pero a veces hay que asumir los cambios que se dan en la vida. Porque todo cambia, todo avanza y muchas personas se pierden en ese avance. Pero no todo ha de perderse, no cuando dos personas siguen queriendo avanzar juntas. [Akaashi]


Bueno aquí tengo un pequeño fic de regalo para nuestro querido Akaashi Keiji que hoy cumple años. Me encanta esa pequeña lechuza callada que siempre vela por el loco de Bokuto. Es la primera vez que escribo de ellos osea que estoy muy insegura de sus personalidades pero mejoraré lo juro (?)

_¡Happy Birthday Akaashi!_

_Disclaimer: Haikyuu y sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate._

* * *

><p><strong>Legado<strong>

* * *

><p>En medio de unos pasillos que empezaban a llenarse de gente justo a la salida del salón de actos, un chico salía a escape intentando pasar desapercibido algo que conseguía aun sin pretenderlo pues nadie estaba atento a él. Tiró de la corbata aflojándola un poco mientras también desabrochaba el primer botón de su camisa. De repente la corbata, la camisa e incluso la chaqueta del uniforme escolar le agobiaban.<p>

Siguió andando esquivando personas y avanzando por el pasillo, el cual nunca se le había hecho tan largo en su vida, hasta llegar al fin al gimnasio que estaba abierto quizás para dejar que algún nostálgico paseara por ahí.

Entró quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola en el suelo, en cualquier lugar, realmente no tenía importancia. Fue al cuarto donde se guardaban los materiales y sacó el carro con los balones de voleibol, se acercó a una pared y empezó a rematar sin mucho sentido. Simplemente lanzando pelotas que rebotaban en la pared y no se molestaba en devolver. Simplemente cogía otra y repetía el proceso. Rematar no era exactamente lo suyo, más que nada porque de hecho no era su función principal. Para anotar lo común que él podía hacer era un ataque de dos toques volcando el balón sobre la red pillando de improviso a los bloqueadores medios del equipo rival.

Sí, porque Akaashi era setter y rematar no era lo que acostumbraba a hacer aunque no fuera del todo malo en ello.

Simplemente allí se hallaba; en mitad del gimnasio, solo, sin nada que hacer y sin hacer nada realmente, simplemente golpeando un balón. Pero era lo único que se le había ocurrido para ocupar un poco su mente y entretenerse. El resto del instituto celebraba la graduación de los alumnos de tercero mientras que familiares y alumnos menores los felicitaban por graduarse en un salón de actos y unos pasillos, de los que él había huido. No le apetecía estar ahí. Algunos de los chicos del club de voleibol se graduaban pero no tenía ganas de estar allí. Entre lágrimas y sonrisas emocionadas de aquellos que no volverían a pisar esos pasillos y clases, y de los que los despedían y echarían de menos.

Simplemente no quería estar ahí. Ahora todo cambiaba. Desde el club hasta las clases en general. El siguiente curso él sería un alumno de tercero y probablemente sería el capitán del equipo de voleibol. Sí, de hecho ya estaba decidido, Bokuto lo había propuesto y todos aceptado. Es de lógica que el vice capitán pase a ser capitán si éste se va. Pero no quería, Akaashi no tenía interés especial en ocupar ese puesto aunque tampoco era que le disgustara o lo odiara. No, simplemente ahora no lo veía claro, no veía claro que él pudiese y tuviera que ocupar el puesto dejado por Bokuto. No era igual de enérgico así que no sabía si podría animar al equipo en un momento de bajón, su relación con los chicos era buena pero a su parecer faltaba algo en él para ese puesto.

Quizás le faltaba Bokuto. Él era actualmente como la conciencia del equipo, el que sostenía el equipo cuando el capitán caía y esperaba su remontada dirigiendo a los demás. Pero solo eso, Bokuto era el pilar de todos, el As, el chico que iba a las nacionales, la energía y ganas echas persona. A él le bastada con ser el segundo al mando y estar para dar estabilidad, llevarlo todo era distinto. Además en esos momentos veía todo difuso, tenía una opresión en el pecho.

Perdían al capitán, el mejor capitán que pudo tener Fukurodani nunca, pero también perdía un amigo. Realmente admiraba a Bokuto como jugador y como persona; a veces era agobiante y tenía que regañarlo, ser casi una niñera, pero le tenía estima y aprecio y eran amigos más allá de la cancha. En esos momentos realmente le dolía que Bokuto se fuera más de lo que el mismo pensaba. Era algo estúpido pues sabía que se tendría que ir antes que él debido a que era su senpai pero ahora se le hacía difícil de aceptar.

En medio de sus pensamientos escuchó la puerta del gimnasio abrirse y enfocó su mirada hacia allí. Realmente mentiría si dijera que le sorprendía ver esos cabellos plateados entrar por la puerta. No, no le sorprendía. Bokuto y sus dramas, seguro que estaba nostálgico y quería ver el gimnasio por última vez.

—Oho ho ho, Akaashi ¿tú también tienes nostalgia?

El chico llegó al lado de su setter y le sonrió con alegría mientras Akaashi apretaba sus dedos contra el balón que tenía en sus manos.

—¿Por qué la tendría? El año que viene seguiré aquí, eres tú quien debe tenerla Bokuto-san.

Bokuto sonrió ampliamente mientras le quitaba el balón de las manos extrañando a Akaashi.

—La tengo, supongo que en parte por eso estoy aquí. Hemos pasado buenos ratos en este gimnasio ¿verdad? —el aludido solo asintió levemente con la cabeza—. Es como una parte de nuestra juventud y nuestra vida. Tú también lo crees, lo sé, por eso sabía que estarías aquí.

Akaashi frunció el ceño en un claro gesto de interrogación mientras que Bokuto le daba la espalda e iba al cuarto de los materiales.

—¿Qué quieres decir…?

—¡Hazme unos pases Akaashi! —el grito de Bokuto acalló al menor antes de acabar—. Ya que estamos aquí es de ley hacerlo ¿no?

No, probablemente no. ¿Para qué volver a pasarle pases a quien se va y te deja con toda la carga en tus hombros y un sentimiento de soledad? No le apetecía, ahora mismo ni era setter ni nada, solo quería estar solo.

—No me apetece.

El chico de cabellos plateados empezó a quejarse llamándolo vago y demás mientras que el aludido simplemente cerraba los ojos con pesadez.

—¿A qué has venido, Bokuto-san?

Una risa cantarina escapó de la boca del mayor.

—A reconfortar a mi pobre y tsundere kōhai que está deprimido. Vamos a jugar Akaashi no seas aguafiestas.

—Yo no estoy deprimido, estoy aburrido, ha sido una ceremonia bonita y emotiva pero larga.

Bokuto ignorándolo estaba ya poniendo las redes y tensándolas, mientras Akaashi resignado empezaba a recoger los balones que él mismo había esparcido pro el gimnasio.

—¿Tú crees? A mí se me ha hecho corto. Oye que desastre has montado Akaashi.

El chico le tiró una pelota a la cabeza que el mayor no se esperaba y colisiono con su destino sacando un «Ay» del golpeado.

La conversación se cortó ahí y momentos después Akaashi le hacía pases a un enérgico Bokuto que remataba tan bien como siempre y pedía por más. Era una situación tan común en ellos que casi podrían hacerla por meros instintos. Numerosas eran las tardes que ambos habían pasado golpeando balones y armándolos en ese gimnasio tras las prácticas normales. Siempre pedidos por Bokuto esos entrenamientos extras que acababan por dejar al pobre setter con dolor de brazos. Sí, era algo típico y común para ellos pero esta vez sería la última vez que ese gimnasio viera a ese rematador y ese setter juntos.

—Yo también te voy a echar de menos en la universidad. Ningún setter será como tú.

Akaashi abrió los ojos y mando el pase mas lejos de lo que debía, aun así Bokuto lo remató.

—No he dicho que vaya a echarte de menos.

—¿No lo harás? —la decepción en la voz de Kōtarō era evidente.

—Sí, si lo haré, más que nada porque eres el capitán yo soy el vice capitán y con eso estaba bien.

Bokuto se quedo quieto en la cancha dejando que el siguiente pase se perdiera mientras Akaashi se quedaba quieto también.

—Lo harás bien, eres más serio que yo. Pero no asustes a los de primero.

—Todos confiáis en que lo haré bien pero nadie me ha preguntado si tan siquiera quiero hacerlo. Sé que es lo adecuado pero ahora mismo no me apetece.

—El curso no empieza aun, te harás a la idea además, ¿Quién mejor que tú? Deja de ser tan mustio oho ho ho —la risa estridente de Bokuto resonó en el gimnasio—. No me voy a morir, solo acabo el instituto.

—Eso es obvio, no seas estúpido.

Entonces el chico que se reía con una risa similar al ulular de los búhos y lechuzas se acercó a su amigo pasando un brazo por sus hombros y despeinándolo con la mano del brazo contrario, pillando desprevenido a Keiji.

—¡Entonces quita esa cara de funeral!

—¡Bokuto-san, para!

El chico paró mirando a su amigo aun con el brazo en sus hombros.

—Sé que es raro, que hemos pasado mucho tiempo aquí en este gimnasio, con la equipación de Fukurodani, tú siendo mi setter y yo siendo tu As. Pero este día iba a llegar ya lo sabíamos ambos. Seguiré jugando en la universidad, estudiaré en Tokio, seguiremos viéndonos e incluso jugando al vóley juntos… ¡Deja el drama!

Akaashi rió ante esa última frase antes de contestar mientras se repeinaba el pelo que su amigo le había alborotado.

—Claro, el drama es algo tuyo pero como ahora tengo tu puesto quizás también debería heredar eso.

Ambos se quedaron mirando para después estallar en carcajadas ante tal idea. La tristeza se estaba despejando del ambiente. Realmente no era algo extraño. Ambos eran amigos y compañeros de equipo, el separarse era doloroso, costaba hacerse a la idea. Además ninguno quería dejar de tener la relación estrecha y rara que realmente les unía. Rara, pues Akaashi no parecía el tipo de chico que pudiera soportar de seguido a Bokuto pero así era. Realmente Bokuto y él eran muy cercanos y pasaban tiempo después de clase juntos, hablaban entre clases e incluso estudiaban juntos. O lo intentaban porque Bokuto se las daba de senpai responsable que ayuda a su kōhai y al final era Keiji quien ayudaba al otro chico.

—Te espero en la uni ¿eh? Eres un gran setter nos serás de ayuda.

—No decidas por mí. ¿Por qué tengo que ir a tu universidad?

—¡Akaashi! No seas cruel, ¿quién mejor que tú para jugar conmigo?

—¿Quién mejor que yo para aguantar tus cambios de humor, tus niñerías, tus arrebatos de entusiasmo, tus practicas interminables….?

—¡Ya lo pillo! —Bokuto exclamó cortando la retahíla de Keiji—. Eres tan cruel... pero, ¿quién mejor para ser mi mejor amigo?

Keiji sonrió. Era cierto. Él definitivamente era el único que podía comprender a Bokuto y aguantarlo. Pero eso realmente no era una carga o un deber, era un privilegio. No todos podían decir que tenían a Bokuto Kōtarō, un chico con una inmensa nobleza, de mejor amigo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Me gusta mucho el BokuAka pero este fic es más bien solo amistad.


End file.
